1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hypodermic syringes, and more particularly, to a hypodermic syringe having a protective sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hypodermic devices have become a major factor in health care not only for injectable drugs but also in drawing blood, other bodily fluids and tissue samples, as well as in the introduction of intravenous tubes, catheters, et al. into patients requiring health care or investigation of health problems.
Hypodermic syringes have become a way of life for many diabetics, who often must give themselves insulin injections one or more times each day. Most diabetic persons prefer to give these injections to themselves to avoid reliance on a caregiver and to prevent drawing attention to their diabetic condition. Unfortunately, a frequent consequence of diabetes is visual impairment. Giving oneself an insulin injection can be difficult to impossible, depending on the extent of the visual impairment, because visual impairment reduces or eliminates the diabetic's ability to see the hypodermic needle and the volume scale on the syringe barrel.
It is also difficult for the visually impaired diabetic to align the hypodermic needle with the insulin bottle while avoiding being pricked, insert the hypodermic needle into the insulin bottle head to the proper depth, and to determine whether insulin or air is being drawn into the needle. This determination is critical because injecting air into one's body can be fatal.
Consequently, diabetics become increasingly reliant on caregivers as vision loss progresses to the point of total blindness. Such reduction of the person's independence can have severe psychological and emotional impact. With the availability of blood sugar machines that read blood sugar levels audibly and can be used by the visually impaired without assistance, and the invention described herein for drawing and injecting insulin, visually impaired diabetics will be able to lead more active, healthy, productive and normal lives.
The increase in infectious diseases throughout the world has caused a major concern for all health care workers with the possibility of these workers being accidentally wounded by the sharp needles used for hypodermic devices. This hazard exists both during the injection procedure and following the procedure while removing the needle from the injection site and disposing of the used hypodermic device. This has caused a huge problem in the disposal of used syringe needles. The problem of protection of the health care workers has caused such severe psychological and emotional disturbance among those concerned that many have now refused to deal with patients because of the possibility of contracting an infectious disease through their work.
Therefore, there is a need for a hypodermic device that is safe for use and disposal by health care workers, visually impaired diabetics, and other persons.